Ancient Shrouded Armor
Ancient Shrouded Armor is a unique light armor set and an upgraded variation of shrouded armor, though it is visually identical. Acquisition The armor set can be obtained at the conclusion of the Dark Brotherhood side quest "Locate the Assassin of Old". The quest is given by Olava the Feeble and can only be accepted if the bonus requirement of Breaching Security has been met. The armor itself can be found on the corpse of an assassin inside a secret room behind the throne in Hag's End. While Hag's End can be accessed before accepting the quest, the pull chain to open the secret door will not appear until Olava has been visited. Smithing All pieces of the armor set can be upgraded at a workbench with piece of leather and the Arcane Blacksmith perk, however they do not benefit from any smithing perks. This means the armor cannot be improved past flawless quality without boosting the Smithing skill over 100. This can be achieved by using enchanted items and/or blacksmithing potions to Fortify Smithing. Attributes by piece Patches In an older version of the game, the quest was initiated after receiving a reading from Olava, at which point she would give the player Olava's Token. Notes *It is notable that the armor rating of the Ancient Shrouded Armor is extremely high with the head and body part being between Scaled and Glass armor while the gloves and boots are even as good as Dragonscale armor. In addition to that wearing exactly four pieces of Shrouded Armor grants the player a perk which increases the total armor rating further by 25. This makes the Ancient Shrouded Armor one of the best armor sets in the game especially on lower levels as it can be easily acquired and has unleveled stats and enchantments. Bugs *The Cowl appears invisible on Khajiit (but removes part of the hair) and Argonians (removes hair and/or horns), however the Armor, Gloves and Boots are unchanged no matter the race. Using this Cowl on Khajiit and Argonians, you are able to wear most other helms at the same time providing both enchantments and bonuses; this works for npcs and players alike if the second helm is equipped through the console. (Have tried with Nightingale hood, Shrouded Cowl Hood, Thieves Guild Hood, Guild Master's Hood, Dragonscale Helm, and Morokei), but equipping another helm will remove the full armor set bonus (although, if an enchanted circlet is equipped along with the Ancient Shrouded Hood, the full armor set bonus and the enchantment will be maintended). * The Ancient Cowl and the Worn Cowl can both be equipped at the same time along with other helms if you are playing a Khajiit. * It is possible to obtain multiple sets of this armor by looting the dead assassin then using the spell Dead Thrall on him and when you enter a new location his armor will respawn on him, then you can just kill him and repeat the process. *Using the Ritual Stone power in Hag's End can raise the assassin corpse. Killing it allows you to obtain the Ancient Shrouded Armor set without completing (or even starting) the Dark Brotherhood quest line''.'' *Placing it on a mannequin in Heljarchen Hall can cause it to lose any smithing bonus. In addition if placed on a mannequin that has already had an armor set on it, the Ancient Shrouded Armor can respawn. As well as change the currently equipped set to a mix of shrouded armor and whatever armor was placed on it before. Appearances * es:Armadura etérea antigua (Conjunto) ru:Доспех Тёмного Братства (Skyrim)#Древний доспех теней Category:Skyrim: Light Armor Sets